


Lost and Found

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AoA Kitty does not like beer, Breast Fucking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom Kurt, Episode: s03e08 No More Blood, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Kurt D is Kurt D, Meeting the Parents, No Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Scars, Shower Sex, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, i think, kurt Darkholme is a romantic in his own way, no graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty Pryde is a woman with many scars in her life, either mentally or physically, it doesn´t matter as Kitty is a scarred woman and often sees her scars as something ugly, however, one unexpected person begs to disagree.





	Lost and Found

N/A: More smut for those crazy kids. I remember the first smut I did with Kurt D and I really hate the dystopia and end of the world in the AoA so here is another smut in an AoA without suffering.

 

Usually, those things don´t happen for people like Kitty. People often whisper, loudly or not, that her love life is God´s joke, now it may have changed. This tale starts in like all good romance begins with alcohol and a party X-men style.

 

It was a way to celebrate their victory against Apocalypse and for those heroes that fallen to their success. Kitty Pryde was in the kitchen, looking for something that wasn´t alcoholic when he did show up. In the party, Kitty did meet several people(old friends, new faces) but his scarlet eyes were on her form, never speaking or socialising (just gazing at her) and now as they are alone in the kitchen, scarlet eyes finally meet brown soft eyes.

 

Kurt Darkholme in all his glory, wearing something akin to a uniform(minus the red X) using his tail to hold a beer, a good one judging by the brand(and German) just gaze at Kitty.

 

Her short curly hair, her white blouse and jeans did little to hide the fact she is Ariel.

 

"Take a picture it last longer," she said getting a bit peeved with the silence and staring contest " I know who you are, Kurt Darkholme, and yes...I´m Kitty Pryde, Ariel or how some of Peter´s friends like to call me: his murder, now, unless you are in the cult of, Peter did nothing wrong, please, stop staring at me like that"

 

"I don´t like Peter, never did...I was surprised that you have the chance to do it first and I suppose I should say congratulations, we don´t need child murders in the X-men" Kurt did respond calmly.

 

"And you were eying because of that?" Kitty is a bit disappointment, but maybe was better this way, after all, Kitty is a God´s joke.

 

"No, I think you are a good person despite what you endure and I found this amazing and rare, I would like to know you more," Kurt said and that how their relationship beings.

 

Right now, Kitty Pryde is reminiscence the past as she is in a shower box, letting the hot water hit her back and head lazily. Her hand goes to above her left breast, where a scar is living in her body, in Kitty´s opinion is a sorrow part of her body and she can´t help herself by a cover with her hand.

 

"You are doing this again" a voice whisper in her ear, so husky and deep (the German accent is heavy as always) kissing her ear gingerly" you still feel ashame of your scar" his long blue finger travel to her back until her hips.

 

"I..." she thought it denies but then again, Kurt Darkholme is really good to know when someone is lying"yes, I still think is ugly" the confession is spoken as the woman refuses to meet his fresh goldeneye.

 

Kurt Darkholme has none of this. Using his tail to wrap around her waist turning Kitty smoothly to face his handsome face. The man still has the ever so enigmatic red lighting bolt scar and a ghost of a smile forming in his lips.

 

Kitty still covers her scar as she looks into his eyes. Kurt Darkholme is a persuasive man and right now the leader of the X-force could convince anyone of anything(especially gazing at someone like that), but even now is still hard to accept how ugly her own scar is.

 

"Du bist die schönste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe" his tone is soothing now letting his finger trail to her chest and only stop when it stumble on her hand. "Sogar deine Narbe ist hübsch"

 

(you are the most beautiful woman I ever meet)

 

(Sogar deine Narbe ist hübsch)

 

"You´re kind" a sound of disbelieving cames from his mouth and Kitty rolls her eyes "yes, you are and I still hates this scar, no pretty words in German can convince me otherwise"

 

"I see," faking pondering for a moment "well if I can persuade you with words better use another method" and now flashing a smile that is anything but innocent, Kurt Darkholme kissed her.

 

His Tail slithers to her waist wrapping in the same sense a snake would do. A rough smiling highlight his fangs is the only indication of what Darkholme has on the store for Kitty.

 

Her doe eyes gaze through his golden ones as their lips joined together as well their bodies leaving no space between them. Kitty´s soft hands wrapped around his neck as Kurt´s trail around her naked and wet back lovingly and possessive at the same time, until his hands squeeze her hips light earning a small gasp from Kitty and breaking the kiss.

 

Kitty merely nods as his golden eyes gleam and his lips twirl in a smirk. The woman is on her knee thanks to his tail and is now facing his erect member intensely, the anticipation only makes hotter.

 

Taking his shaft and giving a few slow strokes, so slow to the point of driving him mad, to the point he uses his tail to speed things and murmuring in a mix of English and German(it is always a sight to behold), after that her strokes are fasters and more violent until his seed dirty her hands only to be washed by the hot water.

 

"Still salty, but I like it" she jokes flashing him a tender smile and Kurt only grunt in response.

  
  
Giving a naughty smirk, the woman is not satisfied with that and in a bold move, uses her bosom to engulf his member and did the same move as before.

 

"You are evil, you know that?" Kurt throaty voice said as a few oooh and aaah leave his mouth.

 

"I know and you love it"

 

His seed now stained her bosom. Once again the hot water lets clean the white substance away, except this time it was more than the last time. Kitty wanted to do again but his tail stopped the action.

 

"Nein, If you do more I won´t be able to ...continue, besides, is my turn now," Kurt said in his husky voice and guide Kitty to rose up.

 

No words were needed. Kitty was pressed against the wall of the shower and wrapped her legs around Kurt´s and once again their body as close as before.

 

His strong arms are located on her shoulder as his head comes close enough to her ear to bite(Kurt is a person who bites) and whisper delicately as well.

 

"I said you look beautiful before, but now you look stunning like that" and finish by kissing her neck, one, two and several times. His member is at the entrance to her womanhood and it desperately wants to feel more.

 

Kurt Darkholme smirks smugly at seeing her face of sheer desperation to be filled. Her wet folders are trying to clench his blue member that is torturing the entrance so slowly.

 

"Kurt, please," she begs and Kurt chuckles at the sight.

 

"Please what?" feign ignorance as his teasing continues and Kitty let a loud gasp escape and Kurt just smirk.

 

"God Damn Kurt, just fuck me already,"

 

"God is not real, but if you ask so nicely, then how can I refuse" and as soon as he finishes his line Kurt Darkholme finally put all his shaft inside of her without any ceremony. His first thrust was in a slow pace, trying to fit all of himself in her womanhood was enough to make him lose control.

 

"You are so tight" he susurrate in her ear"wet and tight for me,"

 

Kitty´s toes certainly curled even if it wasn´t unintentional. The pace continues slowly for a few moments until Kurt gets faster and harder.

 

"Kurt" this is the only word she can utter right now. Her mind is getting blank as she feels her climax coming. She can feel him hitting so deep inside of her.

 

Kurt Darkholme is an intense guy in anything.

 

Finally, she orgasms first, the orgasm was intense and did make Kitty´s head feel lighter. It wasn´t enough for Kurt Darkholme. He didn´t stop until he came as well.

 

"Let´s do it together, ok?" Kurt replied in his husky voice already thrusting again feeling his own climax coming nearly. Kitty only nods as she let the feeling run through her body.

 

Eventually, the climax hit both with vengeance, although Kurt is still inside of her. They kiss passionately and Kurt refuses to let her go for the moment being.

 

"Katzchen, I think...we should take another bath" Kurt Darkholme stated.

 

"Wow, tiger, do you want to kill me?"

 

"No, but...I want us to smell good"

 

"Oh my god, you are impossible" she burst to laugh at such a ridiculous thing to say but Kurt is a very clean person.

"God is not real, Katzchen"

 

After they finished the bath. Both are in bed wearing a robe and contemplating the future or in Kitty´s case waiting for the sleep to wash them come.

 

"Katzchen, do you still think your scar is ugly," Kurt asked as Kitty faces to met him. Her robe is a little open showing part of the said scar.

 

"I...may does not think it was ugly as before but I certainly don´t like this scar"

 

"I do, this scar is a proof you are alive and I think that is enough reason to like the scar"

 

"How can you say such cute stuff with this gloomy face?" she asked smiling tenderly at him, Kurt, in response merely shrugs.

 

As Kitty cuddles with the man, Kurt clears his throat and said.

 

"Uhm, by the way, you know mom and she knows you...but she wants you to show up to the family...gathering too, uhm, the others members of the family" Kurt replied in a ghastly tone.

"Kurt? Is your mother wants to know me as your girlfriend?"

 

"Yes, she ...will not accept a no"

 

Kitty looks deadpan at Kurt.

 

"If it makes you feel better, you won´t face the same treatment as Gambit"

 

"What happened? No, nevermind, I rather not know, and sure, I want to meet your family"

 

"You´ll like, Irene managed to convince mom to not use guns this time"

 

"Guns? Well, it will be a special day" she jokes, mentally wondering what Raven Darkholme did with guns that her own girlfriend prohibits it. As Kurt Darkholme describes more details of his family, it makes Kitty think that her scar is really not that ugly(not that she think is the most gorgeous thing in the world but...maybe is not that bad)

 

 

 

 


End file.
